Sad Teen Hotline
"Sad Teen Hotline" is the first segment of the seventy-third episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on May 5, 2019 alongside "Jannanigans", and is the first segment of the seventeenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Tom breaks up with Star but is not prepared for the consequences. Plot Star has set up a rooftop picnic on the Diaz House with Tom. As she happily welcomes him back from his trip, Tom solemnly tells her that he is breaking up with her. Star is devastated by the news and begs that she can do better, but he explains that he wants to move on and that he is unsure if he wants to remain friends with her. She sadly accepts the outcome and Tom creates a portal to return home. Unfortunately, Tom's portal does not seem to work and he finds himself stuck on Earth. He angrily tries to add fuel to his portal using the furniture in the house, but Star stops him. She then transforms into her butterfly form to create a portal, but she is incapable of doing so as well. They start to believe that the reason why is because they are both overly emotional and that it is affecting their powers. A couple of Echo Creek cops arrive (Star had earlier frozen one of their helicopters) to ask if she can unfreeze it and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz arrive noticing that something is off about Star and Tom. They reveal that they have broken up and Rafael immediately calls the Sad Teen Hotline, though it only seems to be for himself. Angie and the cops give their input on the situation, causing them greater stress. Tom, angry over the situation, heads out into the backyard and cries. He admits that he still likes Star, but that he should love someone that should be his best friend, something he sees in Marco for Star. Marco arrives and learning the situation tries using his dimensional scissors, but they do not work either. Having accepted the consequences, Tom tries to leave, but still cannot. As the Sad Teen Hotline hangs up on Rafael for misusing the service, Tom is forced to sleep in Marco's room. The two begin to talk with Marco telling him that he totally understands what he is going through; having already gone through a similar break up with Jackie-Lynn. Tom thanks him for his understanding, but the moment is ruined with the arrival of Star. She tells the two that she tried to call Moon and then Pony Head, but her call cannot go through. ("But Pony Head...I mean, she usually stays up until at least 4:00 A.M."). Star tells the boys that they have to get back to Mewni. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz Trivia * The title of this episode calls back to when Marco's father Rafael was going to call the Teen Sadness Hotline in "Return to Mewni". * Angie reveals that she and Rafael broke up many times before they got married. * Marco makes a reference to "Sophomore Slump", when he and Jackie broke up. International premieres *August 2, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Sad Teen Hotline 1.jpg Sad Teen Hotline 2.jpg Sad Teen Hotline 3.jpg External links *Sad Teen Hotline at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes